Bambi
by Whara
Summary: Lily a chaud. James rêve de voir son fils naître avec des bois. Sirius attend son feuil. Remus est mignon quand il dort. Harry arrive. One-shot ; Lily/James ; allusion Sirius/Remus


**Note** : Court OS, proposé pour un Challenge de l'appli Animo. Juste du fluf. Je prépare une histoire plus longue et plus « sérieuse ».

 **Avertissement** : J Les personnages appartiennent à J. K Rolling

 **Relationship** : Lily/James Sirius/Remus

* * *

 **Bambi**

Lily mourrait de chaud, et même si la fenêtre était grande ouverte, elle ne sentait pas la moindre brise fraiche parcourir sur son corps. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle en était à son neuvième mois de grossesse, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour avant qu'elle n'accouche et son corps ne ressemblait plus à rien. Son ventre était si grand qu'elle ne voyait plus ses pieds et avait des difficultés à se déplacer. Ce bébé devait être énorme.

On était en juillet et ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment de l'année pour arriver au terme d'une grossesse. La chaleur la faisait encore plus enfler et lui rendait la vie impossible. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit, mais malgré ça, la chaleur ne retombait pas.

Elle ne portait qu'une très légère robe blanche et était allongée sur le lit. James était venu la rejoindre, à une distance raisonnable, sachant que tout contact physique aurait provoqué encore plus de chaleur. Il savait que sa femme était mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle, et il était tellement heureux de l'avoir près de lui, aussi enceinte qu'on pouvait l'être. Il avait tellement hâte qu'il ne ressentait aucune peur, ils ne pouvaient être que de bons parents : aimants, attentionnés, justes et présents.

« J'ai chaud, lâcha finalement Lily. Je te déteste, c'est de ta faute.

— Oh, et pourquoi ça ? S'amusa James, en se redressant, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Il ne s'est pas fait tout seul ce bébé, marmonna-t-elle, essayant de se redresser elle aussi, mais sans succès. J'ai chaud et je suis énorme.

— Ce sont les bois qui prennent beaucoup de place.

— Les quoi ?

— Les bois. »

Lily ne répondit pas de suite, fixant son mari un instant, ne voyant vraiment pas où il venait en venir. Et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

« Tu sais, les bois, répéta James, en mimant deux grands bois partant de chaque côté de sa tête.

— Et bien ?

— Les bois de bébé doivent prendre beaucoup de place dans ton ventre, c'est pour ça que tu énorme ma chérie. »

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Bébé n'a pas de bois. Bébé n'est pas un cerf. Bébé est un mignon bébé, expliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

— Ah ça, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Lily le toisa du regard, laissant un sourire amusé gagner ses lèvres devant le visage très sérieux de son mari. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas trop déçu lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que leur enfant n'aura pas de bois.

« C'est pour cela qu'avec Sirius on a décidé de l'appeler Bambi. »

Ah.

Son sourire quitta son visage.

« Pardon ?

— BAM-BI James Potter.

— Depuis quand Sirius à son mot à dire ?

— Depuis que qu'il est le parrain de Bambi.

— Je voulais que ce soit Remus…

— Ah, Pourquoi ? Demanda James, en penchant la tête.

— Sirius ? Un bébé dans les bras ? Non vraiment…

— Je lui confirais ma vie, déclara solennellement James. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel sachant que c'était une cause perdue. Elle ne connaissait personne dans ce monde de plus entêté que ces deux-là. Elle allait pourtant répliquer quand elle sentie une douleur percer son ventre. Et soudain un liquide transparent s'écoula le long de ses jambes et la douleur devint plus forte.

Elle trouva alors le regard de James, qui semblait avoir compris. Il se leva alors précipitamment, attrapa le téléphone moldue que Lily avait installé dans leur chambre et composa le numéro :

« Sirius ? Oui ? c'est moi. Réveille Remus ! De quoi « Il est deux heures du matin » ? Et alors ? Réveille-le ! Mais je m'en fiche qu'il soit mignon quand il dort ! C'est pour maintenant ! Bambi arrive. »

* * *

Je vous invite à laisser une review, mais une minuscule, c'est toujours agréable et gratifiant. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore.

XOXO Whara


End file.
